


This Charming Life

by jackson_nicole



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: A/N: This is my first attempt at an SOA fic. I’m sooooooooo not well versed in the fandom and stuff, but I like where it’s going so far! I’ve taken lines from the show to keep up with the plot. It starts just after Juice gets jumped trying to sell the Adderall.





	This Charming Life

Juice knocked on the door and sighed, glancing around the neighborhood. He didn’t like showing up on her doorstep all bloodied and bruised, but he knew her place was the best place to be aside from the clubhouse. After getting patched up at the hospital, he just wanted some time away from the guys, but not alone. The door opened and a dark, curly-haired young woman appeared behind it. Her green eyes watched him, glancing around her street, as she tugged on a cardigan, wrapping it around her bra and panty clad body.

“Juice. Hey. What are you doing here?” She asked, holding out her hand to him, letting him in.

“Hey. I’m sorry to just burst in like this, Tawni.” Juice said as Tawni shut the door and turned to him.

“What happened?” She asked, tugging on his arm, trying to make him turn toward her. Tawni was Chib’s niece, though everyone in the club swore she was really his daughter from how much alike they were and they constantly teased her that perhaps she was Gemma and Chibs’ love child from how much she and Gemma looked like twins. He brought her with him when he patched over from SAMBEL to SAMCRO when she practically begged him to. Since then, Chibs did his best to keep her out of SAMCRO business and relationships with the guys, though she had a few flings with a prospect or two, but never a member. Yet, Tawni was ever the little Irish rebel and her and Juice had been flying way under the radar since they started sneaking around to be together. “Hey.”

Tawni finally gripped his arm, making him wince and turn to her to get her to let go. Tawni blinked and pulled her hand away, but stepped closer and gave a small gasp when she saw his face.

“It’s nothing, Tawn,” Juice said, turning his face away. Tawni put her hands on her hips and said, “Dinna bullshit me wi’ tha’. Ye’re face looks awful!”

At Tawni’s natural Irish accent breaking through in irritation, Juice smirked as he stepped away, going to her kitchen. Tawni sighed and followed him. After being in Charming for most of her life, her Irish accent faded to a more sophisticated California one, but it came out to play when she got worked up.

“Juice…I swear ta God…” She said, tugging at his hoodie to make him stop. Juice sighed and turned to her as she reached up to push his hood down and take his face, gently. “Oh, babe…Juice, what happened? Tell me.”

As much as Chibs wanted her to be kept away from club business outside of what she saw at the clubhouse, Juice told her everything. He knew she wasn’t stupid, by any means, and she would figure shit out sooner or later, as she’d proved in the past, so he decided to be honest and let damn near everything spill and Tawni became much the talented actress, acting like she knew absolutely nothing around the guys. With an irritated sigh, Juice finally said, “Two CL jumped me. I was meeting with the Chicken Man to sell the Adderall. Son of a bitch double-crossed me.”

Tawni sighed and shook her head, stepping into him and lifting up to kiss his uninjured cheek. He rested his hands on her waist and sighed, not looking at her.

“I’m sorry, Juice. Where were the guys when it happened?” Tawni asked.

“We went to Lumpy’s, sold the roids. I called Chicken and he said it was all good to go.” Juice shook his head and sighed, took her hand from his cheek, rubbing his thumb over her black-tipped nails, breaking a soft, brief smile. But it dropped quickly as he continued, “He gets paranoid. I said I’d go alone…”

“Juicy…” Tawni said, softly and sympathetic. She looked up at him, seeing the guilt in his eyes and she pulled him closer, kissing him softly. “Juice. It’s not your fault.”

“They took my Kutte, Tawni,” Juice said, pulling away from her and going to the couch. Tawni huffed at him, always irritated when he was stubborn, but followed him anyway and sat close to him, scratching her nails over his head.

“Juice, you couldn’t have known the CL would have been there, that Chicken would have tricked you…That’s not your fault.” Tawni said. Juice shook his head and sighed, sinking a little lower. Tawni gave a soft chuckle and slid her head to the back of his head then along the base of his neck. Juice looked up at her as she held out her other arm to him. Juice smiled as Tawni settled herself down on the couch, head resting on the armrest, and Juice tugged off his hoodie before snuggling up with her, head resting on her chest, nuzzled between her breasts. He slid a hand under her cardigan, over her warm skin and smiled, giving a soft sigh. Tawni couldn’t help but giggle at her big, strong biker man taken down by a cuddle and tits. She kissed his forehead as they cuddled and said, “You know the guys will still have your back no matter what.”

“Yeah, I know,” Juice said, his voice muffled slightly by Tawni’s breast. She giggled and closed her eyes as her nails continued to slide over his head, lightly, Juice running his fingers over her skin, soon sending them both off to sleep.

~

Juice gave Tawni a ride over to the clubhouse the next day to start her shift working the bar. While it didn’t quite agree with Chibs, having her working there, she managed to find a waitressing job in town and was able to split it with her time at the club. She slung beers and coffees, passed out shots over the counter until it all died down around noon. The guys had gathered, half out front, half in chapel as Bobby made calls to figure shit out. Tawni and Chuckie walked out to Clay, Tig, Piney, and Opie, Chuckie refilling Opie and Tig’s coffee mugs as Tawni handed Clay and Piney each another beer. The door burst open and Bobby walked out with Jax, Chibs, and Juice, talking on the phone. Tawni glanced up at them as she moved to insert herself next to Opie, leaning on his chair, as Juice sat in the chair next to them. He passed her a quick glance that she returned with a sweet smile.

“Yeah…Yeah. Thanks…Yeah.” Bobby snapped the phone shut and sighed as Clay looked up at him. “The ten grand we sent to Serg’s guy in Vancouver? It’s gone.”

Clay sighed and Opie stood, pacing for a moment. Tawni bit her lip and glanced at Opie, then looked to Jax. Everyone in the club, members and a few choice others, knew what was going on with Abel. Everyone was concerned and wanted to see Abel back home, safe with his family.

“Guess mercenaries aren’t real big on refunds,” Bobby added.

“An’ the money we made on the roids, was in the bag the Mexicans stole from,” Chibs pointed at Juice and finished, “Idiot.”

Juice glanced up at Tawni and sighed as he sat back. Glass shattered from behind them as Opie threw his coffee mug into the empty lot in frustration. Tawni gave Chibs a look, but he ignored it.

“We’re tapped,” Bobby said. “And we have a very expensive excursion in front of us.”

“You guys, why don’t I just reach out to-”

“Don’ ev’n finish tha’ sentence, Tawni,” Chibs said, pointing at her. “Ye’re not gettin’ ‘nvolved in this.”

Tawni shot him a look and crossed her arms, annoyed, slipping down into Opie’s vacated seat.

“What about the other drugs?” Jax asked, nodding to Juice. Juice shrugged and said, “No street value. Black market scripts. We need a way into the clinics.”

“What about Tara?” Clay offered. Jax looked at him, staring. “Think she can help us move those scripts?”

“That’s not happening,” Jax said, firmly. Clay looked at him and said, “She’s your old lady.”

“I don’t care!” Jax shouted. “I said no.”

“Guys, seriously, let me reach out to a friend,” Tawni said. Chibs sighed and looked at her.

“Jax dinna wan’ Tara ‘nvolved, I don’ wan’ ye ‘nvolved, is tha’ clear?” Chibs said. Tawni shifted, narrowing her eyes at her uncle, slightly.

“Oh, aye. Well, ye need help movin’ them scripts, Filip! We only ‘ave so many options!” She said. Chibs growled at her, leaning toward her a little more, before taking a few steps away and sighing.

“Chibs, it’s either Tawni or Tara…One of you needs to make a decision and get it fucking done.” Clay said, looking from the Scot to Jax.

“Chibs, you know I can get you in,” Tawni said. Chibs rubbed his hands over his face and turned to her. He walked back over, pointing at her as he said, “Ye better make sure tha’ son o’a bitch, Brady, knows tha’ if he fucks this up and screws ye over, ‘e’s a dead man.”

Tawni smirked and uncrossed her arms, bouncing over to Chibs to kiss his cheek.

“Yeh, yeh, yeh…” Chibs said. Tawni chuckled and gave his arm a small squeeze, then said, “I’ll go give him a call now.”

Chibs sighed as Tawni walked off toward the garage, whipping out her phone and dialing a number as the guys started talking about something to do with Alvarez, but Tawni was well beyond earshot to eavesdrop. She glanced back at Juice, who had cast a glance out to her. She sent him a sweet smile, making sure Chibs wasn’t looking first.

“* _Yeh?_ *” The voice that clicked onto the call was surrounded by absolute noise and Tawni sighed, knowing, already, this wasn’t a good sign.

“Finn? I can barely hear you. Where are you?” Tawni said, plugging her other ear to try and listen to him a little better.

“* _Tawni! Hey, love, ‘s tha’ ye?! Long time, babe._ *” Finn chuckled. Tawni suppressed a groan, regretting making this call, even making the suggestion, but she wanted to help out the club, so she’d endure it.

“Yeah. It’s been.” Tawni said. She took a breath and sighed before she added, “Look, I need a favor. The club needs funds and we have some scripts that need to get taken care of.”

“* _Eh? Hmm. Well, I don’ really t’ink I have those connections anymore, sweets._ *” The lilt in Finn’s voice told Tawni he was lying and just wanted a booty call from her, but she prayed he was back home in Ireland and she didn’t have to actually fake it out.

“Hmm. That’s too bad. They’d probably get you in good with your men. Black Market scripts. HIV meds and shit like that.” Tawni said, putting a hand on her hip.

“* _Really?! How t’e fuck did they get their ‘ands on them?!_ *” Finn asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Tawni said. Finn chuckled and gave a soft sigh.

“* _Sweetheart, I’d really love ta help, but most o’ my guys aren’t in t’e game anymore._ *” Finn said. Tawni sighed and closed her eyes. She really thought Finn would eat those meds up and she’d be able to help the club, but now that she knew Finn was no longer reliable, she held a small rejoice in the fact she never had to bother calling him again.

“Are you serious?” Tawni sighed. “Alright. Well…Thanks for entertaining the notion, I suppose.”

“* _Yeh, sorry, love. Oi, when are ye comin’ back ‘ome? We miss ye over ‘ere._ *” Finn said with a sultry sounding tone. Tawni rolled her eyes.

“Goodbye, Finn.” She said before ending the call. Tawni groaned and rubbed her temples before shoving the phone in her back pocket and making her way back over. The guys had gone back in, probably to vote the transfers in, since she recalled seeing Happy earlier and now saw Tig and Kozik talking as she approached. She watched the exchange carefully, knowing the history between the men, and was thankful when Tig walked off without trying to throw a punch at him. Kozik sighed and shook his head, turning to pace a little to cool off before heading inside. He smiled when he saw Tawni.

“Hey, Tawni.” He said. Tawni smiled and gave him a tight hug, Kozik returning it. They had a fling once before, mostly sneaking off at club parties. They managed to sneak around Chibs that first night, despite them both being drunk and rather loud during sex, but her schoolgirl crush on him eventually faded and they kept in touch as friends.

“Hey. I heard you’re looking to transfer.” She teased as Kozik slipped an arm around her neck and walked in with her.

“Yeah…” Kozik looked at Tig, giving a brief glare, before adding, “Hoping.”

Tawni chuckled and shrugged. “He’ll get over it eventually. He has to. You can’t hold a grudge that long.”

“Yeah. He can.” Kozik said, finally tearing his gaze from Trager and smiled down at Tawni. “I’ll see you, Tawn.”

Kozik kissed her cheek before heading into chapel. She sighed and went back behind the bar to wait on the three nervous-looking boys sitting there. She smirked.

 _Prospects._  She thought.  _They get more timid every year._

“What can I get you, boys?” Tawni asked. The guys looked at each other as Tawni raised an eyebrow at them.

“Uh, some water?” The big one said. Tawni chuckled and shot him a wink before ducking down to grab three glasses and filled them. As she slid them over to the trio, Tig appeared in the doorway and beckoned the guys.

“Come on. Come on.” Tig said as they shuffled over. Tawni smirked and wiped down the bar, getting ready to start telling the possible new prospects what they needed to do. Before she knew it, she heard the cacophony of ‘Shut the door!’ being yelled at the prospects as they left chapel.

“You made it? Congrats.” Tawni said, half sarcastic. The boys glanced between each other and looked at her. Tawni blinked. “You do know I’m Chibs’ niece? I’ve got fucking seniority on you. Let’s move it, boys. You. Go get another case of beers. Down the hall and to the left. Well?”

The boy with the striped shirt that she had picked out jumped and took off down the hall.

“You, clean the shot glasses and line ‘em up. They guys will want to celebrate. Let’s go, honey.” Tawni said, waving the smaller one over.

“I’m Miles, by the way.” He said, smiling at her. Tawni blinked and said, “That’s nice. Get to the shot glasses.”

Miles nodded and started pulling the glasses up onto the counter and wiping them out. Tawni let an amused smirk pass before she turned. All the new prospects thought they had a chance with her, assuming she was just a Crow Eater. But Tawni earned her respect and position in the club, despite the fact Chibs was her uncle. She was fierce, tough, and knocked one or two of the visiting members out cold when they got too drunk and touchy-feely.

“Uh, what can I do?” The big one said. Tawni looked up at him and said, “Clean up the tables.”

She tossed a rag at him as she poured herself a glass of water. The chapel doors opened and the guys came out, Clay first, followed by Tig and Happy. Tig turned to Happy and grabbed him, saying something Tawni couldn’t quite make out. Happy growled out a happy ‘Yeah!’ as Tig let him go, turning to head to the bar as the striped shirt prospect came back with a case of beers.

“Come on, come on, come on, come on.” Tig prodded, impatiently, waiting for his beer. The others filed out and came over to the bar, Chibs slipping in next to Tig, Opie at the end before Piney joined him, bringing Happy along with him. Bobby came up to him, holding the two decals that read Redwood Originals, teasing Happy with them before putting it in his hand. Tawni smiled at the exchange between brothers. She liked Happy, he was rather amusing to be around. He got intense and intimidating most times, but when he was able to relax, he was fun. Juice waited until Chibs was distracted, talking to Chuckie and the new prospect Tawni had cleaning shot glasses, Miles, to go to her and sneak a quick kiss.

“Ooh, you are just looking for trouble, Ortiz.” She teased. Juice smirked and chuckled, giving a shrug.

“Hey, thanks for letting me in yesterday.” He said, swiping his thumb along her jaw, quickly. Tawni glanced up at him, tucking her curls behind her ear and smiled as she cleaned more glasses.

“Well, I’m not going to just turn you away, Juice. You’re my old man.” Tawni said, soft enough only he could hear her. Juice chuckled and smiled, taking a step closer to put his arm around her, but he stopped when flesh on leather sounded, followed by a painful groan from Tig. Tawni and Juice looked up, Juice revoking his step toward her, taking two more away from her, ready to jump into action, but with a small smirk on his face. Kozik shuffled, ready to fight as Tig stood up and turned to him. Piney helped him up, holding onto his arms to make sure he was okay, as Tig stared at Kozik. Tig shifted, reaching up to rub the shoulder Kozik punched.

“You son of a bitch…” Tig said.

“No fun getting suckerpunched is it?” Kozik taunted, shifting again.

“No. It’s not!” Tig growled into a shout, grabbing onto him and pushing him back toward Jax, Clay and the pool table where Clay observed. Kozik managed to turn Tig and slam him down on the table, causing an amused Clay to move as the guys started shouting. Juice moved quickly, moving the chairs and tables out of the way, then quickly getting out of the way as well, going back to Tawni. Tawni shook her head and chuckled as she put away the glasses.

“Fucking children.” Tawni chuckled as she stole glances as she worked. The big prospect took a few steps closer, but Jax stopped him with a hand to his chest, moving to lean on the table behind him, crossing his arms to watch the fight.

“Should we do anything?” He asked. Jax looked at him and smirked.

“Yeah.” Jax started, “Get some brooms. There’ll be a lot of shit to clean up.”

Tawni giggled and looked up at them. Jax looked at her and laughed softly as she waved the prospect over, before turning his attention back to the fight.

“What should we do?” He asked her.

“Just what Jax said. Brooms and other cleaning shit is in the closet in the kitchen. Just keep an eye out of what breaks and deal with it once it’s over.” Tawni said, gently moving Miles out of the way as he and the other prospect watched the fight. Tawni moved the shot glasses back under the bar, shifting all the other drinks off in case the fight moved over. Kozik and Tig were going at it and the clubhouse was filled with shouts and hollers of the other members egging them on as they did.

“Don’t dance, hit him!” Happy yelled, smirking. Chibs leaned forward between Opie and Piney with a laugh and a loud ‘Oh!’ Tawni shook her head and sighed, just waiting for the fight to be over. Finally, before they killed each other, Jax and Clay began to pry the men apart, Happy and Chibs joining them to pull them away.

“Alright. Alright. Ye’ve both made yer points.” Chibs said, inserting himself in the space between the men. “Yer’e both pret’y.”

The guys laughed as they moved Kozik and Tig as far from each other as they could to patch them up. Chibs took Tig into chapel while Tawni excused herself from the bar and went to Kozik, taking him from Happy and leading him down to one of the rooms. Tawni sat him down on the bed and opened the first aid kit she snagged from the kitchen.

“Told you,” Kozik said, shrugging off his Kutte and tugging off his shirt. Tawni gave him a look.

“From what I saw, you threw the first punch. That’s called instigating, Koz.” She said. “Now hold still…”

Tig didn’t really have time to pull off his rings before beating them into Kozik’s face. He already had a wicked bruise blooming over his left eye and a nasty cut above it. Tawni scooted closer to him on the bed and pressed a rubbing alcohol soaked cotton puff to the wound, making Kozik squeeze his eyes shut with a hiss and grip her arm with one hand, the other snaking around her waist and gripping her hip. Tawni shook her head and smirked.

“Ye big baby.” She teased. Kozik opened his right eye and chuckled, letting go of her arm. Like her uncle, Tawni was well versed in medicine, mostly having learned it from him when he left the army and joined SAMBEL. So she became the go-to if both Chibs and Tara weren’t an option, which happened rarely for the big stuff, but Tawni was the one who patched up most of the members after fights and the like a majority of the time. Tawni dug through the kit for a cold compress to break up and slap on his face as Kozik looked her over and smiled.

“You look good, Tawni. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” Kozik said. Tawni glanced at him as she continued to search. While their fling was short-lived, that didn’t mean his feelings went completely away like Tawni’s did. She was much younger than him, but he always saw her as more mature than the other, older, Crow Eaters, which attracted him even more.

“Yeah. It’s been a few years, Koz.” Tawni said. Kozik pulled her close, making her turn to him as he ducked his head to kiss her. Before he could Tawni turned her head away and sighed. “Kozik…You really shouldn’t…”

“What? You got a boyfriend now?” He asked, surprised and a little unconvinced. Tawni nodded and scooted away from him.

“Yeah. I do.” She said, packing up the kit and tossing the used puffs. Kozik chuckled and said, “Who? Chibs didn’t seem on edge about it.”

Chibs was always protective of his only niece. She did date outside the club, but every time she revealed who her uncle was, the relationships ended and Tawni sought the comfort of her uncle. Anytime she told him she had a new beau, he was always on edge whenever she showed up out of the blue, just waiting to hear what poor, pathetic sap hurt her this time. Tawni glanced at him and closed the kit.

“He doesn’t know yet.” She said. Kozik raised an eyebrow, surprised.

“Who is the kid?” Kozik asked, watching her. She sighed and turned to him.

“Koz, please. Jus’ drop it ‘nd dinna tell Chibs, yeah?” Tawni asked. “When i’s t’e right time, I’ll tell ‘im. But if I ‘ear ‘e ‘eard it from ye, I’ll give ye a matching eye, yeh?”

Kozik smirked as he tugged his shirt back on. “Alright, alright. Don’t go all Irish on me.” He teased. Tawni gave him a look as he grabbed his Kutte and made his way out, kissing her cheek and thanking her for patching him up before he left. Tawni closed her eyes and sighed, giving her head a small shake before she left the room and stowed the kit away, back in its spot.

~

About three days later, Tawni woke up and stretched, feeling around Juice’s bed, but meeting a cold spot. Her eyes snapped open as she finally registered the sounds of drawers opening and zippers being pulled. Tawni yawned and sat up, watching Juice as he packed.

“Hey. Where are you going? You got a run?” She asked. Juice glanced at her and shook his head.

“No. Um…We’re going to Ireland.” Juice said. Tawni blinked.

“Excuse me?” Tawni said. She scrambled out of bed and started packing a bag of her own. Juice zipped up the last pocket and turned to try and grab at her as she brushed passed him.

“Hey, hey! No. There is no way you’re coming.” Juice said, catching her upper arm and dragging her away from the dresser. Tawni gave him a look.

“You lot really think you’re going to Ireland without me?” She asked.

“It’s going to be dangerous, Tawni! We’re flying overseas as felons in a fucking cargo plane. If we get caught and you go down with us-”

“Then make sure that doesn’t happen, Juice,” Tawni said, pulling her arm out of his grasp. “I’m not going to be left behind while you all go to my home without me. Besides, I still have connections there if you need anything. I’ve used them before.”

Juice groaned. “Tawni, please don’t do this to me,” Juice said. “What is Chibs going to say when we show up, together, and packed?”

“You’re going to drop me off at home so I can pack, then you’re going to take me with you to the clubhouse. We’ll make up some excuse, that I overheard the guys at the bar talking about it or something. But I’m going.” Tawni said, tugging on her jeans and shirt from the day before. Juice sighed.

“Fuck. Why am I dating you again?” He asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder as Tawni shoved a pair of jeans from the dresser into her bag. She turned to him and smiled, kissing him softly, and said, “Because you love me?”

Juice smirked as she bounced out of the room. “Yeah. I’m beginning to question that love…” He chuckled to himself.

~


End file.
